What I've Done!
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: We all know how Merida's point of view was after the argument but has anyone wonder what Elinor point of view was like? Hope you enjoy it.


**Here**** is my thoughts on how Elinor point of view during the argument after the archery ****competition. Enjoy**

* * *

"Och yer acting like a child" I said to my daughter Merida who completely ruin the competition and most likely the one that will lead war between our clans because of her actions."And yer a beast! That's what ye are!" Merida said as she stare at me with anger filling in her eyes. I just simply turn my head away from her fer a minute, pretending what she said didn't hurt me even though it did hurt me a little. When I look from the corner of my eye, I saw Merida looking at the tapestry with our familly on it that i made a couple of years ago. Sometimes I wish my family could be perfect like the one mended. One day I will learn to accept them fer who they are but that day was not today. I saw Merida grip her sword tight and proceed to our family tapestry! I quickly turn towards her just to see her poking a hole in our family tapestry! I gasp out to her "Stop that!" But I could tell she wasn't listening or thinking clearly and kept going. That's when she look from the tapestry and look at me and yell "I'll never be like ye. I'd rather **_die_ **than be like ye!" Then she did the unexpected and slash our family tapestry, cutting me and her off! I was horrify and hurt! Some of it came when she slash our family tapestry but most of it when she said she rather die than be like me. Then she continue staring me down with those eyes of her. She was so stubborn just like her father but I really had about enough of this lass.

* * *

Thats when I started walking over to her saying "Merida, ye are a princess!" I grab her sword and toss it away. Then I grab hold of her and said "And I expect ye at like one! That is when I took her bow and threw it in the fire! I turn back to Merida furious, making sure that she understand clearly now. I saw her covering her mouth with her hands fer a minute then she started backing up from me with tears in her eyes. That's when she ran out of the room. "Merida, Merida!" I call out to her thinking she will come back but she didn't. That's when I heard something popping, I look back at the fire and saw Merida's bow on fire! I manage to fish it out, causing me to get a burn in the process before it was completely destroy. I examine the bow and whisper to myself "oh no.. What I've done!" I put my hands over my mouth and began to silently sob. I couldn't believe I went that far into throwing her bow in the fire! I could always make a newer and better tapestry but I can't do that with a bow. I don't think so but it couldn't hurt to try but I can work on that later. The minute I grab the door, a sharp pain came from my hand! I look at it and saw that my hand was badly burn but I will worry about that later, right now I have to go find Merida! I open the door and dash out!

* * *

As I was walking down the hallway, I started thinking about what Merida said _**'This marriage is what ye want! Did ye** **ever bother to ask what I want?'** _I stop and think about it. It was true that I didn't bother to ask what she want because it's tradition! If it was up to me I would of have her found love in her own time. Then that horrible image of me throwing her bow to the fire appear in my head. I quickly shake it off. I was harsh on the lass and when I find her, I'm going to give her the apology she deserve! I continue down the hall until I stop at a door that was open. I quietly look in to see if anyone was in there, that's when I saw a figure with red hair. It was Merida! I quickly regain my queenly composure and said "Merida, I understand that ye don't want to talk to me but I came here to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did and.." I took a breath in before I continue "And I plan on canceling the mar-" That's when I notice that it was my triplet sons, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. It seems they were trying to make their own version of their sister by taking one of her dresses and had one of them go inside it. They look at me and quickly stop what they were doing and gave me a hug. It's like they knew I was hurting and needed the confort. I return them a hug back and said "Thanks boys, have ye seen yer sister?" They look at each other and back at me and shake their heads no. I sigh and quietly left the room. I look out at the stables and saw that Angus was gone! Oh no, Merida where have ye gone lass!

* * *

I check everywhere from the top of the castle to bottom but Merida was nowhere to be found. So I walk into the tapestry room and sat down on the chair. I look back at the slash tapestry and remember everything Merida had said to me _**"I'll never be like ye. I rather die than be like ye!"**_ I stop fer a minute there. A sharp pain came at my chest. What if she really mean that? What if she rode into the forest and Mor'du attack her? What if she does lead chaos on our kingdom like the ancient prince?What if she- No I shouldn't be thinking like that. Also she is more than just a princess of DunBroch, she is my daughter! My brave wee lass. Then my thoughts continue on _**"Och yer acting like a child" "And yer a beast! That's what ye are!"** _ Tears started to well up in my eyes. I wanted to stop right there but my thoughts were preventing me to leave. Then saw Merida with tears in her eyes as she ran out the room and I was calling out to her _**"Merida, Merida!"**_ That's when I completely broke down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Merida!" I said out loud as if she could hear me wherever she was. I stay that way fer a few moments then I ran out the tapestry room to my room. "she's probably never coming home" I said sadly. I was trying hard to not to convince myself to it but it sadly look like the truth. I am a beast if i wasn't then Merida would never left to the forest. Hopefully she is still alive out there and I hope that nobody especially Mor'du has got to her. I was about to head into my room, I heard something in the kitchen. It was probably the boys, knowing them they always get into trouble in there when sweets are at stake. But something told me to go in there. When I got there, I saw someone with the same color hair as my sons that's when I notice it was my red headed lass! "Merida!" I call out to her "mum?" she said as she turn towards me. She seem a little shock to see me here but I didn't care. My wee lass is home where she belong! "Where have ye been? I've been worried sick!" I said anxious fer an answer from her. "ye were?" she said as if she was surprise that I was. Then I continue "I didn't know where ye had gone or fer how long. I didn't know what to think! Oh look at yer dress!" Merida desperately look at me and said "Oh Angus threw me. But I'm not hurt!" I sigh and said "well yer home now" I took it quick pause before I continue "But ye know that there still has to be a decision to be made" When I was about to tell her that I was going to cancel the marriage, she offer me a strange looking cake. "What's this?" I said to her confuse. "It's a peace offering! I made it fer ye special!" "ye?Made this fer me?" This is surprising, I never think Merida will do or make anything special fer me. Now if I think about it, I never knew Merida could cook. I took a tiny bite out of the cake. Beside it's weird interesting flavor that I wash away with water, it was okay. Now it's time to put everything to rest with the clans. What's the worst that could happen beside them declaring war on us. Oh well I rather take that than have my daughter suffer. She really is something but just looking at her I believe she can handle herself as a great ruler one day. And I will always be there fer her, always.


End file.
